Cherry Basket
by geishaninja
Summary: Semi based on Fruits Basket. GXS SuXSa NXS Yaoi. Lemons soon.Sakura lives with Gaara and Naruto and their Daemons, but whats Sasuke and the Akatsuki doing in this picture. full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**OK people im going to see how many people like this after a couple chapters and if a lot of people like it I will keep going with the story.**

**This story it based on Fruits Basket and I may not feel like explaining everything that's going on so it may help if you read the manga(I myself have only read the first 13 mangas, but that doesn't matter. Also I have very bad spelling so on flames please**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Full sum- sakura lost her mom and didn't want to be a burden to her best friends Ino and Hinata, so she decided to live in a tent until her grandmothers house is done with its renovations. In the woods she finds one of her fellow ninja Sabaku no Gaara. Living with his brother, Kankuro on their families land in Konoha. Soon Naruto comes along wanting to fight Gaara. In the end Sakura ends up living with the boys after learning about there daemons.

Chapter 1 Meeting

Sakura POV

I crawled out of my tent into a bright day. Hi my names Haruno Sakura. I'm 15 years old and have short pink hair. I bet you wondering why I came out of a tent. Well its kind of a long story. You see my mom past away a couple of weeks ago and I choose to live with my grandma, but now her son is coming to live with her and too make more room the house is being redone and we cant live there. My grandma asked me if I had friends in the village I could live with unlit the house was done while he lived in a different village. I said yes but I didn't want to be a burden, Hinata families is so big and Ino's house is too small for me. So now I'm living on my own till the house is done.

I've only be living like this for about a week. I don't spend a lot of time at home anyway I have long shifts at the hospital I work at as a top mid-nin. I don't have a lot of personal things either I only really care about the picture of my mom.

I'm walking thought the forest outside the mine part of the village on my way to the hospital. There are no training grounds here so no one comes here. Coming out of the brush I see a house.

End Sakuras POV

Sakura walked up to the porch of the house. There were little figures of the daemons that ones walked rounded the countries like the nine tail foxs and a raccoon dog. The door slide open and a boy about 17 was there.

"Oh. Whats this a young girl on my porch." He said.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to trespass I was just walking thought and saw the figures and I always thought the daemons were interesting." Sakura said bowing.

"Its no trouble, but whats a pretty girl like you doing walking thought the woods this early." He asked. When Sakura looked up she saw he had purple face paint on and wore black clothing.

"Oh um. I live around here" she said shyly.

"What's going on, Kankuro" A new voice said. Sakura looked to the side to see a boy her age with blood red hair, a gourd on his back ad the kinji for love tattoo on his forehead.

"Oh Gaara nice to see you. I was just talking to this young girl um miss what was your name."

"Um it's Haruno Sakura. I must be going I have to get to the hokage tower." She said.

"Well if you must" Kankuro said sadly. " Oi Gaara didn't you need to go to the tower."

"Yes I'm leaving now." Gaara said crossing his arms and starting to leave.

"Wait Gaara, Sakura-chan should go with you since your going to the same place and its not safe for a young girl to be going though the woods alone." Kankuro said.

"No"

"Fine if you wont I guess I'll have to myself"

"No really its ok. I can go myself place I don't want to bother you."Sakura said. "I'm sorry for your time. Goodbye." She added before running ahead of Gaara and up the trial.

**So I'm going to updata very soon tonight tomorrow review please. If a lot of people like this story than I will updata and the only way to show you like it is to review and favorite.**

**Ja Sakura(my name) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Like I said before reviews will help this story stay alive. I wrote most of it in a notebook, so we'll see what goes on form there.**

**Oh I have one thing to say Sakura thinks if shes a burden it will also mean thats she weak.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sakura spent the morning with her sensi and after lunch she went to the hospital until 9:30 pm. When she was walking home around 10, it didn't bother her being in the dark. She wasn't scared or anything after all she was a ninja. Little didn't she know she should be scared. Kinda.

With Gaara and Kankuro

Their walking home after eating out, again.

"Oh we're going to get so fat and sick if we keep eating out like this." Kankuro complained.

"hn" was all he got form Gaara.

"Wait. What was that?" Gaara said seeing something move off the trial. Kankuro looked over his brothers shoulder.

"It looks like Sakura-chan. What she doing?"

"Lets find out."

Sakura's POV

"Hi mom" I said coming in looking at her picture.

"I'm going to go to the river to wash up. Don't go anywhere." I said getting my things and pocking my head out of the tent. And there was Gaara and Kankuro in front of me.

Kankuro was laughing and Gaara had this look on his face like 'what the hell are you doing'

At the House

Kankuro's still laughing. Their sitting at the tablet.

"What were you doing in the woods?" Gaara asked.

"um you see I don't have a home. Well I do my grandmothers, but its being redone so I'm living on my own till its done." Sakura said looking down.

"Well its not safe for you to be alone like that." Kankuro said. "with all those weirdos out there."

"Oh so your done laughing now. Anyway your one to talk about weirdos." Gaara said.

"Why don't you stay here its been so long seens we had a girl come and stay with us besides its very late. and " Kankuro looked in the distance and they could hear earth moving.

"Gaara was there another landslide."

"Yes and it was near the tent, judging." Gaara said without caring.

"What?!?!?" Sakura was now running to the tent and fast as her ninja legs could take her.

"No mom's picture was in there I have to get it out." She said digging tought the mud where the tent ones was.

"Stop its not safe? There could be another landslide any minutes." Kankuro said pulling her away.

"You can say at our home to night and come back in the morning." He said.

"ok" Sakura said in a whisper.

The next morning-Sakura POV

I woke up with the sun in my eyes. Kankuro gave me a kimono to wear. I wont ask why he had it since I don't think any girls live here. I get up and walk into the study to see kankuro.

"Good morning Sakura. I hope your feeling better than last night." He said

"Yes thank you." I said. The door slide open and there on the porch was Gaara with 2 bags.

"Here Haruno-san. Your things I think this is all of it." He said

"Thank you." I said. "but how could you have gotten my things out of that landslide."

"Sakura-chan I would like to ask you something you see since you have no home I was thinking you could stay here until your grandmothers house is done. We have an extra room." Kankuro told me with a smile.

"No, no I-I couldn't. it would be to much trouble." I said

"Fine than I guess we'll tell Tsunade that your living in the woods. I don't think the 5 hokage would like to know whats become of her student." Gaara said.

_God if Tsunade found out what I've been going she'll kill me. Their blackmailing me._ I thought.

"sign I guess I could stay. If you don't tell Tsunade things should be fine." I said. "I can pay rent and stuff I have a job at the hospital."

"No need you see in exchange for rent I would like you to become _own new_ _housekeeper._ Kankuro said singing the last part.

"God I cant be related to you, your such a perv." Gaara said annoyed.

"Um I guess it would be ok if I worked for my rrom and bored. I cn cook and clean." I said "but only till the rebuilding is done."

"Great because we need someone who can clean and cook." Gaara said. Opening a door it the what I think was suppose to be a kitchen, but inside there were bags of garbage. _Good god. _I thought, but looked at the clock on the wall it said 9:00am.

"Ahh" I yelled "I have to get to work." I started running around the rooms looking for my clothes and found them. Getting change really fast I said good bye to the boys and ran supper fast to the hospital.

With Gaara and Kankuro

"What the hell were you thinking" Gaara growled.

"Come on little bro we need help here and it will be fine as long as own little daemon finds keep themselves under control."

"grrrrrr"

"Gaara you don't have a lot of exspirines(spell?) with girls so try control yourself with a girl in the house a special during the full moon in a fewm days." Kankuro said.

"Me control myself your the one that bring girls home and she has nothing to worry about comes the full moon. I don't need a mate." Gaara said.

"Gaara everyone needs someone."

"Whatever. I have a meeting with Tsunade." Gaara said trying to get away from his brother.

"Ok bye Kazekage-sama."


	3. story updated

**Ok this is an important notice, because for some reason people are crazy. Lately I have been getting the email alerts saying that people have been Favoriting and adding my stories to their alerts.**

**Now I always check the last time the story was updated the story to see if the author have updated recently and it show that the author is working on the story and more chapters are likely to come soon. **

**If anyone hasn't noticed I havent updated any of my stories since 2007. Its 2009 people im not going to be writing any more chapters for any of my story. And I have no intention of doing so.**

**If any one wants to take over my stories just ask and I'll consider (yeah Im most likely going to let you have it)**


End file.
